


刮毛

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83 line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Relationships: 澈x特
Kudos: 1





	刮毛

朴正洙是被一阵奇怪的瘙痒给弄醒的，迷糊间，看见他的爱人埋在他的下体处做着什么。  
  
“希澈，你...嘶啊！”  
  
专心致志干活的人被突然的声音吓到，手一抖，一小颗血珠从娇嫩的部位处冒了出来。  
  
“呀！金希澈！”  
  
被疼痛搞得彻底清醒。这人大半夜不睡觉对着自己的小朴同学干啥呢！谋杀亲夫啊这是！  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，正洙，我听说，把毛刮了，做起来会更爽噢～”  
  
伸舌将血珠珠舔去，挤了一膏泡沫，剩下一半的茂密黑森林被白雪覆盖。  
  
“你特么听谁放的屁...呼..啊～”  
  
一边臭骂着想出这个主意的混蛋，一边因着爱人浅薄的呼吸喷涌在裸露敏感的皮肤上而倒吸好几口冷气，手臂伸长，抓过被丢在一旁的薄被拽紧，指尖泛白，冷气逐渐被呻吟取代。  
  
耳边逐渐变了声调，身下的动作也接近了尾声。拿过事先准备好的温湿毛巾，将剩余的泡沫和毛根一并擦净。只是期间有意识或不经意地触碰到中间那翘起的抬头，又引得上边人好些轻颤。  
  
“好了宝贝，现在，该轮到我了。”  
  
也不知道是在和上面人儿说话，还是跟下边的小兄弟说话，总之那人瞬间衣裤全光，大字的仰躺在侧，鼻息粗重嗓音低哑，拉过朴正洙的手就往自己身下探。  
  
手指习惯性地上下滑动，这次却被按住塞进了一支刮刀。  
  
“嗯..澈？”  
  
“乖，宝贝，帮我～”  
  
“不嘛...”  
  
泛着迷雾的狐狸眼差点让金希澈前功尽弃。  
  
“就这一次，好不好～”啾咪。  
  
朴正洙认栽地趴下身，却在接触到小金同学的那刻差点手滑。  
  
“金希澈！你....啊～别...”  
  
六九式，相互爱抚的经典。朴正洙突然被拎起，扳过，下滑，小朴同学被温热湿软给包围。  
  
“宝贝，专心点。”吐出嘴里的粉嫩，拍拍爱人还留有些许余肉的臀部，细长的手指在柱身上跳舞，舌尖配合着自下而上，在顶端小眼久久停留舔弄，而后又再次全根吞含吮吸，津液混杂，水声啧啧，顺着曲线滑落进后穴，趁势摸过罐膏沾满润滑探入，一指紧致，二指火热，三指湿软，小穴里不断有粘腻的液体渗出，随着手指进入送出。  
  
“你...这样..我...怎么...帮你弄...呀！啊～”  
  
断续的责怪声变了味，暧昧的调情意助了燃。  
  
“要专心噢～小宝贝你说对不对～”恶趣味地弹了弹，小朴同学也礼貌回应地颤了颤。  
  
嘶啊。  
  
算了，专心点。  
  
一秒后。  
  
啊～哈～  
  
妈的这怎么专心啊。  
  
一刀割掉这玩意算了！  
  
“正洙，不可以哦～”  
  
金某人平日在综艺里便已是眼力见最佳，一旦深处情事于中更是开挂的人民币玩家，主导战场八百回合不疲不休，任何一丁点风吹草动反攻思想都要扼杀在摇篮里。做坏的想法刚刚冒出，朴正洙就突然感觉有一阵阴森低哑的恶魔腐笑声从自己身下传来。  
  
嘤嘤嘤，呜呜呜，小命还在别人手里。  
  
重新拿起刮刀，挤了一小坨泡沫覆盖。金希澈体毛鲜少，不论是头发？胡子还是这里，一概稀疏浅淡，因此工作强度低，进度飞快。只是刮着刮着，突然盯着挺立立正的小金同学，脑子陷入了知普。曾经在文里看到过，下毛茂密的人儿性欲大多旺盛，呵，胡吹海编，否命题根本不成立，估计又是哪个大猪蹄子拿来骗小孩的吧。这货毛少的跟大爷一样，精力旺盛的又跟个毛头小子一样，每次折腾起来就是一整夜。  
  
“宝贝，在想什么呢～”  
  
身下久久没有动静，若有似无的鼻息却要人抓狂狼变。拎溜翻转起朴正洙和自己对视，捞过刚使用过的毛巾胡乱擦拭了下，便急不可耐地骑了上去。  
  
“澈你干...嘛～啊～”  
  
“干你。”  
  
双腿挤入腿根内侧，翘起的下体互蹭着摩擦，没有了须毛的阻碍，光滑的肌肤更快地助燃起了火焰，毛孔们舒张分泌的汗液便成了最好的催化剂。磨蹭间，两柱滚烫坚硬被金希澈一并握住，堪堪一接触，两人就舒爽地齐叫出声。拉过朴正洙的手一起覆盖撸动，场面愈加淫靡情色。  
  
“宝贝，我开动了。”再忍就不是男人了！  
  
倒过满手的润滑涂满柱身，捞起朴正洙精瘦的腰肢，两指探入进幽密粘腻的深处，抽插几下收获爱人不满足地轻哼后，扶着小金同学一贯到底。  
  
“fxck！！哔——”  
  
完全退出后再次全根没入，果不其然，再次收获拖鞋无数。  
  
往复数十次后，谩骂声被求饶声取代。  
  
“澈～轻...轻一点....啊～”  
  
“轻一点，像这样么？”  
  
轻笑着俯下身，将早就挺立的草莓红樱衔入口中，吮吸轻咬，画圈揉弄。  
  
“女孩们说，正洙这次的回归风越来越像牛郎店头牌了，”顺势一摸，滚烫不失弹性，两手满满，“嗯，是挺像的，大胸牛郎，我的专属～”  
  
“啊～哈～”  
  
“我不是说那，是...”  
  
“那是哪啊～”  
  
“这吗？”锁骨轻舔，深吮留痕。  
  
“这？”耳垂吸含，喘息粗重。  
  
“还是...”  
  
“这儿？”  
  
愈加卖力地冲撞，次次深入内里。水声阵阵，意乱情迷。  
  
朴正洙被顶弄地失了色，哪还有平日里稳重端持的队长样，声声狐媚浪叫，娇柔的上下都渗出了水花花。堪勾着身上人的脖颈支撑，不甘于就这样任君宰割，拉下那人的桃心唇，对准堵上侵入，灵巧的小舌在嘴里翻滚吮吸。身体也后来居上，凭借长期的举铁锻炼，没费啥力气地就将金希澈压在身下。  
  
“我说的是，这儿～”  
  
女王式的上位骑乘，末端进入地更为幽深。不满那人因震惊分神而良久不动，自行地腰肢轻扭，上下摆动，只那么一瞬的，全身就如触电般痉挛地瘫软在金某人身上。  
  
“原来，宝贝喜欢这种姿势～”  
  
托紧朴正洙翘弹的臀瓣，一阵揉圆搓挤，偶拍轻弹，忽而腰部向上大力撞击，次次深入，准确直击，那熟悉敏感的柔软G点，娇嫩激凸，诱惑着硬烫挺立全根没进，变换着方向九深一浅，突然腰肢一扭，天地颠倒，侧搂着侵入顶弄，收获娇嗔轻颤无数。  
  
“宝贝，这样摸起来，胸更大诶～”  
  
侧搂的姿势，腿根大开地架高，右手从腋下穿过，搂摸住胸前因体位挤压起来的沟壑娇乳，攒满一手，握满捏弄，蜜色的肌肤在白皙的手指下形状多变。  
  
俯身埋首戏弄胸前红梅，冷落许久的小可爱逐渐泛了晕，温热的口腔一包裹，灵巧的舌尖一勾挑，又如糕间的樱桃娇红挺立，水光晶莹。  
  
身后的冲撞还在继续，身前的抚弄也未停止。滑过平坦光滑的腹部向下，握满滚烫翘起的小朴撸动。希澈手指白皙滑嫩，但常年打电游，肌理还是含蕴着浅浅薄茧，若有似无的摩挲凸起更让撸动富有情趣，就像包裹着内触凸起的飞机杯，磨人刺激，只是手指的灵活巧动，又绝不是橡胶玩具可以比拟的，揉捏的力度，伺候的角度，按堵着顶端不让释放的作恶情趣，胁迫着叫老公的荤言情话，个中趣味，可比那冰冷的玩杯快活多了呢。  
  
“澈，别...让我...”  
  
“宝贝要叫我做什么～”叫点我想听的。  
  
“嗯..澈...快...”  
  
“看来宝贝不想要噢～”  
  
冲撞持续，速度加快。按捏的手指却丝毫没有放开的念头。  
  
“啊～澈～嗯....老公～哈啊～”  
  
应声而松的指端，轻弹加快的指尖，喷涌而出的白浊，娇喘高潮的失神，一切都美极了。  
  
顶弄还在继续。  
  
又换了个姿势，M字腿折到胸口。释放后的小穴仿佛有千百张吸口，紧致的欲仙欲死。数十个冲刺后，将满满滚烫浇注，富余地甚至流溢了出，顺着臀瓣，滴落在宝蓝床单上，斑驳星点。  
  
两个人相拥平复，维持交合的姿势，交换着甜蜜而绵长的吻。  
  
良久。  
  
“澈，起来去洗洗吧...”  
  
“不要，累了～”  
  
撒娇，搂住。  
  
“去。”  
  
“那一起～”  
  
“....行 。”  
  
“只是洗澡！”不准乱动！  
  
“Yes sir！！”我可控制不住我自己。  
  
“床单也你洗！”  
  
“走吧宝贝～”良宵苦短，废话少说。  
  
公主抱起，大步流星。  
  
浴室。  
  
“呀！..混蛋！！还要不要睡了！啊～”  
  
“宝贝，没有毛真的超美诶～”  
  
“神经病你起来！不要对着下面说啊！呀～”  
  
.......  
  
东方已吐白。浴室里的两人还未出来。  
  
叮铃，一条新信息。  
  
哥，新款的脱膏好用吗，清理效果是不是一流～   
——赫

  
—完—


End file.
